


The Tragic Tale of Ventus and Ven

by The_General_Gist



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Backstory, Identity Issues, Spoilers, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: He was Vanitas. He was Darkness.Wasn't he?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Tragic Tale of Ventus and Ven

Long ago, in the Town of Daybreak, was Ventus. He may not have had many friends, but he did his best as a keyblade wielder.

Then Master Ava recruited him to the Dandelions.

What happened after that was blurry. Ventus would not remember for some time.

At the same time, however, he did.

Master Ava led him into the wearhouse, and something took hold of his heart, directed him to kill the girl with orange hair.

He obeyed. He swung his blade, and shattered the chains that built the girl's body.

But Ventus didn't remember. 'He,' however, did.

Ventus found he couldn't move, now a silent spectator as his amnesiac self continued to steer the wheel.

He wanted to scream. What he had done wasn't the same as fighting heartless! Ventus had taken an innocent life.

And his 'pilot,' who should've been indistinguishable from him, remained ignorant.

Ventus watched as 'Ven' joined the Union Leaders. Jealousy grew as Ventus watched Ven bond with the Leaders, watched Ven remain blissfully unaware. He raged in grief as he learned just who he killed.

Ventus screamed as Ven claimed his memories for his own. He felt the lines between him and Ven begin to blur again. 

Darkness took his fear by the strings and forced their way into his mind.

He was Ven, the boy who killed against his will.

He was Ventus, the real puppet who killed Strelitzia.

They were Darkness, the puppeteer who killed the girl.

* * *

Ven's friends begged him to fight Darkness' control. 'Ventus!' they called, but they didn't mean him. They spoke 'Ventus' and only saw Ven.

* * *

Ven had lost sight of who he was, wandering the wastelands of old. Ventus remembered everything.

The old man split them in two. The pain was maddening. Ventus felt everything good forced out of him.

If Ven survived, he'd continue his blissful life. Ventus now knew only pain.

Darkness washed over him like a cloak, giving him form. The darkness filled the missing gaps in his heart. He killed the girl.

He was given a new name.

He was Vanitas, and he'd take back the wheel.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. Tried to make the novel characterization compatible with the revelations about Darkness and Vanitas.


End file.
